Princess Zelda diaries:Link's Love spell
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Princess Zelda accidentally falls in love with Link and writes about it through diary entries.


**Princess Zelda diaries: Link's Love spell.**

May, 14 2007

7:30 PM

Dear diary,

I am afraid Link has done it. He has caught me under his spell. I have been dreading the day this would happen. I don't know what has gotten into me; I mean he is just a poor boy who lives in the forest. I think things have been different because my dad has let him stay in the castle for a while. He thinks that makes him aloud to cast his little love spell on me. I will write again later, right now Link is at my door.

Zelda puts down her diary to answer the door, and just like she thought Link was at her door. "Hi, Link, what do you want?!" Zelda asked.

Link sits there batting his eyes at her. "Eh huh, eh huh." Link said smiling.

"Okay, I will think about it, right now I don't think my guard will let me leave the castle." Zelda replied.

Then she slammed the door on Link's face, which she actually didn't want to do.

May, 14 2007

7:35 PM

Dear diary,

Okay, Link got to be kidding me. He is so stupid that he actually asked me to go on a picnic with him at this time of night. I think I might need to sleep, my dad wouldn't like it if he found out I have been staying up at night, especially talking to Link. He can get pesky at times, like the time he turned into a wolf and howled all night long for me to join him. So I guess this is good night.

Zelda puts up her diary and closes her curtains. She carefully moves the blanket and gets in bed. She goes to sleep.

May, 15 2007

12:00 AM

Dear diary,

I decided that I will go on Link's picnic now; the guards will most likely be sleeping. Now I just need to wake him up so we can go. I hope we have fun. Talk to you later.

Zelda slips out of bed and sneaks down the hall way and back up the other set of stairs to Link's bedroom. Knocks on door. "Link, I am ready for our picnic." Zelda says in her sweet voice. Opens door. "Link?" Zelda calls. Link is sleeping in his bed in his wolf form. Then one of Link's ears perks up. "Hah, Link I knew you couldn't resist my offer." Zelda said. Link went under the blanket circled around a few times and came out as a human/Hylian. "Link, let's go, we don't have all night." Zelda said. Link said, "Hold on,"

"Oops," Zelda said as she left the room so Link can redress himself in his jerkin. Link exits his room in his green jerkin and leads Zelda to the door.

After a while, Link and Zelda walk down the castle grounds without the guards knowing. They travel to the lake by the stream far away from the castle. This location was not on the map so it surprised Zelda that Link actually knew how to get to it. "Oh, Link, this is so lovely. Can we do this every night?" Zelda said to Link. Link nodded. Zelda gently stroked Link's arms. After they ate dinner they decided to hang out at their secret picnic ground until the King sends his guards to look for Zelda.

Later they snuck out through Link's secret exit and ran along back to the castle. Zelda enters without the King noticing and sneaks into her room to write in her diary.

May, 15 2007

5:30 AM

Dear diary,

"He did it again! He tricked me into going on a date with him at midnight. Oh, man is my dad going to be mad at me when he finds out I went on a date with a commoner. Oh, here he is now knocking on my door. I will write back.

Zelda gets up from her desk to answer the door; her father is standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Yes daddy?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried about you when your guard reported you missing. Where were you?!" The King asked.

"Daddy, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, but I won't do it again." Zelda said.

"Where were you and were you with someone?!" The King asked.

"I can't tell you anything, but I think Link has made me sick." Zelda said.

"How so Zelda, Was he with you?!" The King asked.

"Yes, daddy, Link was with me." Zelda said.

"Ahhhh!" The King yelled.

"I am sorry; you wouldn't hurt your one and only daughter would you?" Zelda replied.

"No Zelda, I would never hurt you, but I am very upset with you." The King replied.

"Thank you daddy." Zelda said.

"Zelda, I still want to know, how did Link make you sick?" The King asked.

"Oh, daddy, it's really awful, to put it easy, Link has casted his spell on me." Zelda said.

"No, no, no, we can't keep Link around here any longer; we can't have him putting spells on you, what kind of spell is it?" The King asked.

"No, daddy, if you remove him the problem would only grow worse, I made a name for this spell, but I don't think I should tell you." Zelda said.

"Why dear?" The King asked.

"Well the symptoms are, randomly stroking his arms, doing crazy things when he is around and do things without realizing it." Zelda said.

"Oh, Zelda, that sounds awful what do you call this spell." The King asked.

"I call this spell, 'Love'." Zelda responded.

The King almost fainted when he heard Zelda say this.

Link slides into the room and hugs onto Zelda.

"No, no, no, Zelda, you cannot love this commoner." The King responded.

"But, daddy, I can't help it." Zelda said.

"No, no, no, no, no Zelda!" The King yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Zelda asked.

"I am going to have to get rid of Link and send him back to his house far, far, away from here." The King replied.

"Daddy, no, I love Link!" Zelda said hugging Link.

"Zelda, it's what's best for the two of you. Just let Link go." The King said.

"Daddy, no, you said you would never hurt me, if you get rid of Link that will hurt me!" Zelda said.

"Link has to go, it doesn't matter if it hurts you or not, I don't care if you go back to standing by your window looking sad, Link has to go!" The King said.

Zelda ran up stairs to her room crying and sobbing.

May, 15 2007

6:00 AM

Dear diary,

This is the saddest moment of my life, it's even worse than when Gannon attacked the castle. I am being separated from Link; I hope I will one day see him again. My dad doesn't even care if I go back to being sad, my best moments in life I shared with Link. What am I going to do without Link? At exactly 7:00 AM I will watch Link being taken away from me. My life will never be the same. I will write back soon or never.

Zelda puts down her diary and shoves it onto the bookshelf and notices a photo album. She carefully grabs it off the shelf, inside the photo album is tons of pictures of her and Link throughout the year. "Wow, we have done so much together." Zelda whispered.

Finally the clock struck 7 and Zelda rushed down stairs.

"Zelda, are you ready to say good bye to Link?" The King asked.

Zelda hopped into the carriage with Link. Link handed Zelda half of a triangle necklace that said 'Best'.

"Oh, Link, I am so sorry my dad has to do this to you." Zelda whispered to Link.

Link said, "Zelda, I love you."

"Oh, Link, that is so touching." Zelda said.

After an hour of riding they pull up to Link's shabby little house.

"Oh, Link, I will miss you so much." Zelda cried.

"Zelda, you'll always be in my heart." Link whispered.

"Okay you little rascal, here you are back at home." The King said to Link.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Link screamed as the King picked him up and placed him in his house.

"Goodbye!" Zelda called out.

"Goodbye." Zelda whispered again.

"Good bye!" Link cried out.

May 15, 2007

12:00 PM

Dear diary,

Link is gone, but I have his best friend charm. Do you think I will see him again? I am crying so much for him, I mean how would you feel if your love was taken? Goodbye Link, goodbye love, goodbye diary.

Zelda put up her diary and sobbed some more.

One month later,

Link gets on Epona to go for a little ride all by himself. Then Epona started galloping and taking him away. Finally Link realized where they were going; they were going to the castle. They arrive late at night. Link quickly turns into a wolf and scurries up the roof to Zelda's room. He pops into a window and walks down the hall way to Zelda's room. He pushes open the door and lets out a loud bark. "Link?" Zelda cried.

Link comes closer to Zelda so she can see his necklace.

"Oh, Link, I knew you would come!" Zelda cried and she hugged Link.

"Link, please come by every night. I love you so much." Zelda said.

Link lets out another loud bark.

"Link, you better leave quickly before my daddy finds out that you're back." Zelda replied.

Link licked Zelda and jumped to the window.

"Goodbye Link!" Zelda cried.

Link lets out another bark and jumps out the window.

Link returns home by morning, but he always stops by for a visit.

The End.


End file.
